


Of course Malfoy would wear silk

by NathanielRic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sleepless night, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielRic/pseuds/NathanielRic
Summary: Sleepless night companionship in the 8th Year common room
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 59





	Of course Malfoy would wear silk

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by this art and prompt by @macremme on Tumblr: <https://macremme.tumblr.com/post/167766685443/it-was-after-a-particularly-nasty-nightmare-when>

Harry sighed.

He had been trying to fall asleep for more than two hours now, and he knew by now he’d better take a break than keep on trying.

Sleeping had gotten a bit more of an issue for him and his war companions since the war. They all tried to help one another with it but everyone had different patterns: Ron could fall asleep easily but he would get vivid nightmares, Neville just had a very light sleep and would startle at every bit of noise, Hermione said Parvati could only sleep 2 to 3 hours at a time. But no one in his dorm would take hours to fall asleep.

Except one.

Harry shifted in his bed and looked at the bed next to his, empty. Some nights Malfoy would spend the whole night reading in the common room. Last week he went down and joined him there and they talked for hours, and ended up kissing each other. They didn’t talk about it after and the next day went back to the cordial niceties they exchanged ever since 8th year started and they had a brief conversation to apologise and agree to put the past behind them.

Harry fidgeted with the sheets, unsure. He felt nervous to go downstairs and meet him again, alone. He distractedly chew the inside of his cheek, trying to come up with a decision, when on the bed on the other side next to him Ron shifted abruptly in his sleep, and for a moment Harry thought he would wake up. But after a beat he mumbled something inintelligible and took back a peaceful expression. Ok, Harry thought. He could feel he wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon now anyway if he just stayed in his bed, so he might as well distract himself and get a move on. He slid out of his bed and slowly went down the stairs.

Malfoy was in front of the fire, his hand resting somewhere on the page of a book layed down his lap, and had his face turned to the incoming sound at the bottom of the stairs. Harry threw him a hesitant look and when he recognised him, Malfoy smiled softly and patted the place next to him.  
Every ounce of nervousness Harry night have felt just escaped him and he went down to sit next to him as if he was doing it every night, and Malfoy wrapped his arm around him. They just sat there, Harry resting his head on Malfoy shoulder, watching the fire as he read.

Funnily enough, Draco was the first one to drift into sleep, when it kind of was Harry who came to seek comfort, Harry thought with a smile, clutching to Draco’s pyjamas. _Of course he would wear silk_ , he snorted before joining him in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [@NathanielRic](https://nathanielric.tumblr.com/) 👋


End file.
